


Going Rogue

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Holding Hands, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: This fills a weekly in the good omens discord set up by LadyOutlier





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fills a weekly in the good omens discord set up by LadyOutlier

Gabriel had been the first to suggest this originally; following the failed punishments of Crowley and Aziraphale, both Heaven and Hell needed to find some way to get insight on the pair of rogues without making it obvious what they were doing. Every week, since the failed punishments, the Archangel would meet with Beelzebub in a small cafe, sometimes in London, sometimes elsewhere in England, they rarely went outside of the UK. More recently though, it was in a small city in the North of England (or Midlands if that’s what ya wanna say) called Hull, hidden away from prying eyes. The first few times, it was awkward and uncomfortable – they’re opposing forces, of course it’s going to be uncomfortable. After the third or fourth week, they started to feel more comfortable in each other’s company, even going so far as to consider each other ‘acquaintances’, and at a later date, friends. The original purpose of their meet ups was to discuss any changes in the situation, but now, after a few, neither Gabriel nor Beelzebub talk about their respective rogue, instead taking the time to learn new things about each other.

Gabriel knows he’s fucked, he knows damn well that what he’s doing could land him in as much trouble as Aziraphale is in, but he isn’t bothered any more. The only thing he looks forward too on a weekly basis is the next time he’s going to meet Beelzebub. It had started out as a way to get insight on the rogue angel, and demon, but now, they spend the time getting to know each other more. 

It gives them both some time away from their ‘jobs’. They get some breathing space, some time without the stress of their roles, even if they do spend half of the time looking over their shoulders. 

Gabriel walks down the street towards the cafe like he so often does. His eyes are focussed down to the ground, he knows that in Hull, there can be all sorts on the floor. He remembers the first time he was here, he stepped onto a used condom as he walked down one of the main streets. Since that day, he’s watched every step he takes. He’s managed to avoid needles, more condoms and copious amounts of dog dirt from it. 

Walking into the cafe, his eyes fall to Beelzebub. He can’t help but smiles as he looks at the dark haired demon, though the feeling in his heart is one he wants to remove. He sits down opposite Beelzebub.   
“Hey, how are you on this...fine day?” He asks, briefly looking outside to the grey sky.   
“I’m…fine. You don’t usually ask about me” Beelzebub said, taken aback that Gabriel asked about_ them_ rather than Hell.   
“Well, it’s you I’m here to see” He smiled. Beelzebub flushed pink, biting their lip. They didn’t know how to respond to_ that_. Gabriel smiled slightly.   
“What would you like to eat?” He asked. Beelzebub shrugged, picking up the menu. Gabriel smiled, shifting slightly. He had no idea what had come over him. _I shouldn’t be fraternising with them, yet here I am on a date with them._ He frowned. _Date? _

A waitress came over, a notepad in her hand.   
“Good day, what can I get you?” She asked.   
“Could I have the salad and some water, please” He said, before looking to Beelzebub.   
“Cake and Soda” They shrugged.   
“Thank you” Gabriel smiled, watching as she walked away.   
“What would you like to discuss?” Beelzebub asked.   
“Is there anything we need to discuss? Maybe we could enjoy each other’s company? It’s not often we get this time without the stress of our roles” He said. Beelzebub nodded.   
“I suppose so” Beelzebub shrugged. They had no idea what to say. They feel as though Gabriel is a friend, not an enemy.   
  
“What’s it like, down there?” Gabriel asked, after a few moments of silence. He’d taken in the sight of the demon – they looked normal up here. Their dark hair ruffled, their blue eyes surprisingly bright.   
“Crowded, loud, filthy, dark” Beelzebub stated, without a second thought.   
“Not particularly nice” They added. Gabriel nodded.   
“That’s what I had anticipated. Sometimes I wish Heaven was a bit more like that. It’s too white, too pristine up there” Gabriel admitted. After a few moments, the waitress brought their food over. 

They ate in a comfortable silence. Gabriel paid for the food. Usually they would pay for what they had, so when he produced the money to pay for it all, Beelzebub was taken aback. 

“I was thinking we could take a walk, before we part ways” Gabriel suggested. Beelzebub nodded, though they were still shocked speechless. Gabriel was acting _so _different. A smile covered Gabriel’s face, bright and beaming. 

The park that they decided on was a short walk from the city centre. As they walked around it, taking in the scenery, they bumped hands. Gabriel’s were cold, Beelzebub noted. Being in Hell, where it’s warm and overcrowded, anything that is cold is nice for them. They want to reach down and take hold of Gabriel’s hand, even if only to harvest their coldness. Their hands brushed together again, but this time, Gabriel’s hand pressed against theirs for a few moments, before their pinky fingers linked together. Beelzebub didn’t say anything, looking to the angel. Gabriel was staring off into the distance as they walked around. 

Eventually, they found a bench and sat together, their hands getting closer until eventually they were holding hands. Gabriel smiled slightly, though he didn’t say anything. Beelzebub was freaking out, internally more than externally. They didn’t know what to do, or what to say. They’re happy with this, but it feels wrong. They can both be killed for spending as much time as they have together, never mind holding hands. _What’s next? _

For both of them, their fear is high, but the way Gabriel’s arm moves around Beelzebub’s shoulder, it feels so natural that it makes them feel like they can conquer Heaven, Hell and anyone else that gets in their way. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if i ever get back to writing this, more will come

Returning to Heaven, Gabriel felt low. It wasn’t as though Heaven’s shit - it can be a nice place to be, on occasion. It’s rare nowadays that he likes to be here though. Between the chaos caused by the lack of Armageddon, and the dictatorship - like environment, Gabriel often feels stifled and overwhelmed. He liked it before, when there was the occasional check in and everything ran smoothly. Now, Gabriel feels as though his every move is watched. It probably is, in fairness. He’ll never understand how Aziraphale had the guts to do what he did, but Gabriel sure wishes he had the guts to do it. 

Walking down the street, Gabriel felt alone. He knew everything that had ever happened, everything that did happen, and he’s met anyone he wanted to. And yet, he feels alone. It could be that no angels understand him like Aziraphale did, and it could be that he’s just had too long on his own. 6000 years is a long time for anyone, especially when it’s hard to form any kind of relationship. Gabriel’s distrust of other angels will always be his biggest mistake. 

Though, it’s led him to this point. A stage where the relationship he has with Beelzebub is the only relationship he has. Friends? No. A relationship? His hereditary enemy is nothing but the best to date - he can keep an eye on their movements. Gabriel  _ definitely  _ hasn’t fallen in love.  _ Not at all.  _

Fuck. 


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriel doesn’t know what to do. He has no one to turn to, if he even mentions Beelzebub upstairs, he will get castrated. No humans would even begin to understand the situation - he’d probably get looked at like he was insane if he said _hey, I’m an angel and I’m in love with the Prince of Hell_. That’s how he has ended up here, standing in front of the bookshop. 

He gets some weird looks as he takes a deep breath; it’s not necessary but it’s helping to calm his racing heart. The door opens, a bell rings above to signal that someone has entered the shop.   
“Apologies, we are closed” Aziraphale’s voice can be heard somewhere in the back of the shop.   
“I’m not here to buy something” Gabriel says. Immediately, Crowley is in front of him with a baseball bat.   
“I’m not going to hurt you, either of you. I’m not dumb enough to come here to do that entirely unarmed and alone” Gabriel says. Crowley looks to Aziraphale, who nods in response to the unspoken question. Though reluctant, Crowley steps back, but he doesn’t let go of the baseball bat, and he doesn’t take his eyes away from the taller angel. 

Crowley can’t believe what he’s hearing, as Gabriel admits he’s also an angel that has fallen in love with a demon.   
“So, let me get this right” Crowley says, cutting off Gabriel completely.   
“You made our lives a _living hell_ because of our _friendship_ and you expect us to help you have a relationship with fucking Beelzebub?” Crowley was furious. It was evident. Aziraphale rested his hand on Crowley’s chest.   
“Crowley, be a dear, could you bring me some tea please” Aziraphale says, using that voice that has Crowley pliant for him. He nods, though reluctant, and leaves the room. 

“I’m sorry for everything that I put you through, Aziraphale, I now know what it feels like to be in love with somebody that you shouldn’t be” Gabriel admits. Aziraphale says nothing. Instead, he reaches for a book.   
“You need to talk to them to begin with, it’s all good coming to me Gabriel, but they don't know of your feelings. I cannot help you unless you have done that” Aziraphale says. Gabriel nods, and looks down.   
“I’m meant to be meeting them on Tuesday, to discuss the ‘plan’, whatever that’s meant to be,” Gabriel says.   
“Take the opportunity, my friend, because it could be gone before your eyes” Crowley says, giving Aziraphale the cup of tea.  
“Seeing this place up in flames was what did it for me” Crowley admits. He’s never told Aziraphale this.   
  


Gabriel nods, looking between the pair for a few moments. 

“I’ll stop by on Wednesday” He says.

Gabriel walks towards the cafe with anxiety bubbling up. He’s got a plan of what he’s going to say, he’s just scared of the outcome from Beelzebub. They’re sat at the usual table, in the usual cafe, waiting for Gabriel as they usually are. He takes an unnecessary breath; it seems to calm him slightly as he walks inside and sits down opposite them.   
“Hello” He says, as if it's their first time again. 

The conversation flows for a while before he finally says what he’s wanted to say from the beginning.   
“Beez… Do you mind me calling you that?” He starts, and when he gets a ‘no’ in response, it calms his heart a little more.   
“I visited our friends Crowley and Aziraphale yesterday” He starts, entirely unsure of how he’s going to say _hey I know you’re my hereditary enemy, but I love you._

“Oh?” Beelzebub says, prompting Gabriel to continue.   
“Not about the war, or their punishments… I wanted some advice and they were the perfect pair to give it” Gabriel admits. Beelzebub frowns slightly, tilting their head in confusion.   
“You see, I’m having these feelings… human feelings that I couldn’t place” Gabriel continued. He looked down, falling onto the mug of coffee in front. His purple eyes meet Beelzebub’s for a brief moment, he can sense the unease in the other being. 

“I uh… I’m in love with you” Gabriel admitted, _it’s out in the open for all to know, there’s no going back. _

A few seconds pass in silence, and Gabriel is thinking he’s fucked it up.   
“Me too” Beelzebub admits, their eyes avoiding Gabriel’s for a moment. 

Seconds pass like hours in an awkward silence.   
“So…” Gabriel starts while looking at Beelzebub.   
“What does that make us?” Beelzebub asks. Gabriel shrugs, and he’s contemplating holding Beelzebub’s hand in his own. He doesn’t though, it’s too soon and there’s too much uncertainty of the relationship.

“I believe the humans call it dating” Beelzebub says. A small smile graces Gabriel’s face – though Beelzebub thinks he just looks like a bit of a prick.

Eventually, they leave the café and begin making their way around the city, creating a plan of action. They’re going to ‘tie up some loose ends’ in Heaven and Hell, and then they’re going to run. They’re not going to hide, they’re going to do what Aziraphale and Crowley did, be outright defiant and fight it until the very end by going rogue.


End file.
